Change of Life
by Izuku1215
Summary: Ever heard of the Multiverse theory? Infinite universes, infinite possibilities. Well in this universe when All Might was supposed to jump in and save Izuku and Bakugou from the Sludge Villain, well he didn't. Izuku sacrifices himself to save his old childhood friend and now Sludge has his body. Once Sludge escapes he finds there's something wrong with him, he wants to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Change of Life Chapter 1**_

Izuku Midoriya. Quirkless. Those were the only two things most of his classmates, heck most of his teachers knew about him, and after today it will be all they ever knew about him. Izuku's day was going normally, he woke up, eat breakfast, went to school and began to make his way home, all until he ran to a villain, a Sludge Villain to be precise.

Izuku was thinking about how his former childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou or as he called him Katchan, had just torched his notebook on heroes saying that because of his Quirklessness he had no chance of becoming a hero, something which he'd been told his entire life, including his own mother. As most could imagine this didn't exactly help his self-confidence and caused him to become slightly depressed, this caused him to be completely off guard when the villain attacked, Izuku heard his sinister growly voice and smelt the revolting stench of his sludge, the smell nearly causing him to vomit.

"Hey let me borrow your body, will ya?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Sorry kid, it'll just hurt for a little while, and then it'll all be over."

And all of a sudden, he was engulfed in sludge as it seeped into his mouth and went down his throat, it tasted horrid, not only that it was also killing him. Izuku didn't know how to react, he couldn't scream for help, he couldn't fight back, all he could was cry as he gasped or air and a bright light got brighter and brighter, Izuku knew it was pointless he tried to get out of the sludge but the villain was far too powerful for him to break away from, especially without a quirk.

"I'd calm down, if I was you, if you don't struggle it won't hurt as much," the sludge tried to reason with him, but Izuku couldn't hear him.

The lack of Oxygen made his limbs go numb, his eyes roll to the back of his head, his life flashed before his eyes, memories of his mother, Katchan, school, his dreams of being a hero, all of these thoughts and regrets entered his brain they were going so fast Izuku couldn't process them all it was all so fast, his mind was racing but his death was slow, everything got darker and darker. And then…

Everything turned black.

Izuku awoke with a small pain on his right cheek, like someone was slapping him at an incredible speed. Izuku then heard a familiar voice up to calling out him. "Hey, hey, boy, wake up, hey–"

"I'm up mum I'm u-" Izuku said in annoyance thinking that it was his own mother waking him up but in fact, as the memories of what happened he saw "ALL MIGHT!"

"Oh, you're awake! That's great!" All Might said as he stood up from his previously crouching position. "I was worried that you might've been badly injured!"

"But I see that you're fine now! So I will go! If you should still be feeling unwell, I would advise you to go to the nearest hospital!" All Might said and turned around, preparing to jump.

"C-could yo-" Izuku stuttered before he said All Might raise his hand out to stop him.

"Already did, my boy! Well, if you are okay, then I must be on my way!" All Might said bending down preparing to jump away, All Might then leaped into the air soaring past several building as he flew across the city. However, something felt off, like he had just again 180 pounds on his legs, he turned his head to see the boy from before clutching his right leg and holding on for dear life.

"That was pretty reckless of you kid." All Might scowled as Izuku began to cough up the large amounts of bugs he had just swallowed while mid-air. "Make sure to knock the door till someone lets you out." All Might finished as he turned to leave yet again.

"Can someone Quirkless like me even become a hero?" Izuku blurted out and asked.

All Might turned back to face Izuku, his normal smile gone and he spoke the words Izuku hated, and wished would never come out of All Might's mouth.

"I am sorry. Truly I am, but no. I don't think you can become a hero, but there are other professions that are plenty heroic, like becoming a policemen or becoming part of the fire service, even with the existence of heroes they are still important and great professions." All Might explained in an unusual sympathetic voice. "Now I must be off." He said as he jumped away, leaving Izuku in a state of shock.

Izuku kept his forced smile, not sure what other expression he could have in his current mood. He should have known better. Everyone told him he could never be a hero. And they were right.

Suddenly Izuku heard a loud explosion to the west of him, smoke filled the air as he could practically taste it. Usually a villain fight would excite him but he felt nothing. For the first time in his life, Izuku just didn't care what some hero was doing or what run of the mill villain was trying to do.

As Izuku left the top of the building his glanced back at the burning building, he recognized most of the hero's there and the villain...The same one from before. Guilt hit Izuku like a truck as he realized one of the bottles must have fallen out of All Might's pockets when he grabbed on to him. This. This was his fault!

Once Izuku got closer he that none of the heroes were actually fighting the Villain, just keeping damage control. Apparently none of their Quirks were right for the situation. Izuku didn't pay much attention, he wanted to see what the sludge villain was doing, it had another person, ready to kill them and take their body just like what nearly happened to him. And it was all his fault.

Making his way to the front, he wanted to see the person he had just condemned to a slow painful death and when he saw sludge's victim Izuku felt a small part of him die inside. It was Bakugou. While he hadn't been friends with the boy for almost a decade, in fact he regularly bullied and assaulted him for his Quirkless status, Izuku still felt awful. He saw the angry but fearful look on Bakugou's face, he saw tons of Quirked people standing there doing nothing, he saw heroes doing nothing. He had to do something, he had to save his friend.

His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, it was beating so fast he could practically hear it even with the countless explosions, Izuku's feet moved on its own, he ran past the pros and into the building, he saw Bakugou's head turn to face him, but Izuku pressed on. Izuku then took his school bad and launched several pencils and rulers at the eye of the sludge villain causing him to wince in pain, realising Bakugou.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Bakugou yelled as he gasped for air after his near suffocation.

"M…My body just moved." Izuku said with a small smile, tears pouring down his face as Izuku grabbed Bakugou's arm and threw him towards the heroes he previously passed up.

The sludge villain had now recovered, and he looked almost as angry as Bakugou.

"YOU BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Sludge yelled as he made a slimy tendril preparing to strike at Izuku.

"Now Katchan's out the heroes are coming, you better leave now!" Izuku threatened as Sludge glared at him angrily.

"Then I'll just take your body like I originally planned!" Sludge shouted as he, just like before surrounded Izuku and began to enter his body, Izuku could briefly hear Bakugou shouting for him but his hearing faded pretty quickly.

As Izuku was suffocating for the second time today, he felt happy, he knows his mother will miss him but if he was being honest with himself he was happy he could save his friend and clean up the mess he had made, with no extra Quirk helping him, sludge should be fairly easy to take down, he didn't want to die but if it meant that he could save a life, if he could be a hero, then he could die happy, which he did.

As the last of the dark green sludge entered Izuku's body, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his heart stopped to beat and his body collapsed to its knees, but despite that Izuku Midoriya died…

With a smile on his face.

 **A/N: This hurt me, it hurt me a lot, Izuku is by far my favourite My Hero character so killing him off like this made me feel bad, not as bad I will next chapter though, and that's going to be much harder to write.**

 **You might ask why I am doing this then? Well I think it's an interesting premise, I'm taking inspiration from the superior Spider-Man story line, with the villain taking the heroes body and becoming a vigilante, but I just wanted to write something new, most of my stories aside Mimic Hero don't change the canon that much and still follow the vents of the original timeline but this will only have one or two canon arcs in it, so while I know the premise is weird I hope you all enjoyed it regardless. And don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And we're back, I'm glad to see that people actually liked this, sorry it took a while, but I have been busy with school, anyway lets begin.**

 **P.S - I'm updating this as I realised I made a mistake a forgot to take something out, so sorry about that XD**

 **Duskrider: Yup things will change a lot, as you will see, sorry to say we won't see much for Inko this chapter but next chapter oh boy. Glad you've enjoyed it so far.**

 **Kennnethallforone: I did update. I did update. XD**

"DEKU!" Katsuki screamed as he broke the grip of the pro heroes trying to hold him back and runs into the burning building and up to Izuku's fallen body.

Katsuki began to shake Izuku's body violently, still not accepting his death, believing he was trying to play some sick prank.

"Are you listening to me Deku?" Katsuki cried as he continued to try and shake Izuku awake. "Do you hear me you bastard? Wake up!"

Tears began to stream down Katsuki's face, the realty of the situation finally becoming clear to him as he punched the ground out of anger, it was all his fault that Deku was dead, he was too weak to protect himself and it had gotten Deku killed.

"S…So" A voice like Izuku's called out as Katsuki looked up to see Izuku slowly stand up before falling back down on the ground again, Katsuki quickly grabbed him and help him back to his feat as he helped "Izuku" begin to walk out the burning building.

"You had me worried for a second there Deku." Katsuki said with a small smile, revealed that he hadn't just killed the closet thing to a true friend he'd had all his life, though he did find it suspicious that Izuku's eyes were hidden and he didn't act like someone who had narrowly avoided their own death, though that wasn't important to him now.

"T…This body's pathetic." "Izuku" belittled faintly, causing Katsuki to stop dead in his tracks in fear.

 _No, no, no. Please tell me that Deku isn't._ Katsuki thought as "Izuku" continued to speak, his voice changing to sound slightly deeper and much more sinister.

"This kid…Deku was it? He has no Quirk. I can't believe I was tricked into taking the body of a no life Quirkless scum." "Izuku" said as he grabbed Katsuki and pushed him in front of him. "But it'll do for now!"

Katsuki made a dash towards "Izuku" now knowing that his old friend was truly dead and it was simply that Sludge villain controlling his corps, he was going to make sure that he beat Sludge out of Izuku's body but once Katsuki was within striking distance Sludge lifted Izuku's hand so his palm was facing Katsuki, sludge then burst out of Izuku's palm, tearing a whole in it at the same time, the sludge tendril slammed to Katsuki sending him flying into the pro heroes who were now rushing into the building but were knocked over by the flying body. Sludge then looked out to see a hole in the roof of the building, seeing his chance he used his currently suspended sludge tendril and shot it out the roof of the building grabbing onto another one, he then pulled himself out of the building flying away as the pro heroes held Katsuki back from following.

Mt Lady. Having the worst first day possible having a dead kid on her watch, tried to stop the villain from escaping, using her enlarged hand to try and grab the villain but Sludge was too fast he dodged her strikes with ease as he continued to swing building to building using his Quirk, finally able to taste the sweet freedom that had been alluding him. And while he was ecstatic with what had just transpired all the witnesses at his attack cried in sadness at the death of a poor child while for once in his life Katsuki Bakugou remained silent.

 **XXXX**

Shinya needed that nap. After escaping from those so-called pro heroes Shinya in his new meat suit found some abandoned building and took a good long sleep. Going into a new body really takes it out of him so it was required, even though he didn't want to be in the body of some filthy Quirkless. But beggars can't be choosers. It wasn't like he'd be in this body for much longer anyway, after he goes back to that bridge where he first met this "Deku". Shinya just hoped he could get the cash and out this body before his mind started to fuse with the kids.

Taking a body was always a…difficult procedure. Shinya had only done it twice before which gave him an understanding for how it worked. Once inside the body of his target Shiny in sludge form would shrink down and enter the brain, which allows him to control the body. Though this comes with benefits, though this Deku was a Quirkless scum, his last two targets had quirks that he could use, though it takes some practice until the bodies memory's kick in. After a certain amount of time, it varies but usually no more than two days, Shinya experiences the memories of who he controls which does make it easier to use their Quirks. But god almighty he hates having to relive all their memories, and how their memories merge with his own. It pisses him off remembering their well lived and cushy lives, that he never got to experience. Besides that there is no real draw back to possessing a body, Shinya could shut down the nerves that make the body experience pain, allowing him to fight unhindered, this made it easier to use his own Quirk when in another body as the sludge has to burst out his skin for him to use it, so not feeling the pain of holes being ripped in his body I very beneficial. All he needs to make sure of when in the body of another is that he keeps drinking food and water and prevents the body's stomach organs and brain from being destroyed, the brain especially which would kill him along with the body if it were to be destroyed. Though he wouldn't be in any real danger in this body if he was careful.

Shinya knew that at this point the police would be looking for this kid face and if he wanted to get his money, he'd need to be careful. It was currently getting dark outside as the sun was begging to set, he'd wait a few more hours and then go out and get his cash, all he had to do was wait.

Once it was finally dark Shinya took the kids school bag and tore it up, creating a mask, a poor quality one, but a mask none the less, using his sludge Quirk Shinya jumped out of one of the broken windows of the building he was in and a shot a tendril of sludge out of his body's hand, it tore the bodies palm but it didn't really matter, he'd be out of this body soon enough. As he was swinging from building to building, avoiding any street lights, trying to remain unseen, Shinya did stop now and again to admire the view he had, due to the increase in mass his Quirk causes he rarely gets to do this so it's nice to take in the sights.

Regardless after 25 minutes of travel Shinya made it to area where he stole his 'Deku's' body. He landed back in the building he escaped from and looked around, the once old, yet still securely built building now looked a lot worse. There was the sickening scent of smoke hanging in the air, glass littered the floor where the windows had broken and the concrete pillars holding the building up looked ready to give out at any second. Shinya also saw an outline of a body, he guessed it was of the kids, as well as signs of an investigative team being here not long ago.

 _They must be looking for clues on how to find the kid, to they really thing I'm that fucking stupid._ Shinya thought, disgusted that he was thought to be such an amateur that he'd leave clues behind on how to find him.

Shinya then walked out of the crime scene and into the alleyway behind it, checking the coast was clear he walked up to a dumpster and reached inside, picking up a two shopping bags tied at the handles, they were full of money, roughly seven million yen in total, which he got from robbing a bank and a few ATM's, happy with his findings Shinya activated his Quirk and began to swing from building to building once more, ready to go through his usual plan of action when he completes a robbery, drink, smoke, gamble and purchase a few escorts, then do some more stealing rinse repeat, it was a good life, for him anyway. Once Shinya landed in a near the building he was staying at before he ditched the bag on his face, it might have helped him before but the fabric was far too uncomfortable and itchy, besides even if he took it off by the time anyone the kid's face he'd be out his body so Shinya had nothing to worry about.

As he began to walk towards his "home" Shinya quickly used his Quirk to swipe a nearby bottle of wine from a corner shop, the fool had a shop with no door and had the wine at the front of the shop, he was asking for someone to steal from him. But as he took the bottle Shinya felt a strong pain in his head causing him to grab his head in agony, evening went black however as he opens his eyes again to see a door?

Oh, right how could he forgot, his mother was in trouble, he had to save her. Izuku bounced up and down, he was excited, excited to save someone, excited to be All Might. He then heard his mother call out to him.

 _Oh Please, save me_

Izuku knew it was his queue, he opened the door and jumped up in excitement. "I am here!" he called out as he ran up to his mother, jumping on her as she pulled him into a hug. She then held him and spun him around playfully.

"My hero" She called out as Izuku giggled happily. "I love you Izuku."

"I love you too mu-NO!" Shinya yelled, his pain getting too much, he slammed his head on the concrete wall on the building, snapping himself out of that memory, regaining control.

 _How is this happening? It takes at least two days for the bodies memories to kick in, and even then, they don't cause me this much pain. What the hell is going on?_ Shinya thought to himself before realizing that people were now starting to stare at him, scared of them realising who he was Shinya made a run for it, avoiding using his Quirk so he wouldn't attract any more attention than he had already gained.

Once back at the building Shinya began to pant heavily, he had been running as facts as he could for the last 10 minutes, finally arriving at the building he stayed in last night, wanting to catch his breath Shinya took a drink of his wine, but the fourteen year old's body wasn't used to the strong taste of alcohol and he instinctually spat it back out.

Sitting down of the floor, his breath fully back Shinya had had enough, he didn't know why this body was reacting the way it was, but he was sick of being in this Quirkless shell. Shinya relaxed his muscles and his mind, preparing to escape the body he was in, he sat there for a long time but there was nothing.

"What the hell! Why can't I escape this bod- "Shinya yelled out in anger before more memories flooded his brain memories of Izuku's life, his mother, him being told he was Quirkless, all of the memories of studying heroes it was all entertaining Shinya's mind at once and his head felt like it was about to explode. He dropped to the ground, more memories coming in, he rolled around on the ground in pain, it was getting too much, Shinya needed to end it, he struggled to move but he pushed through the pain, grabbing a piece of broken glass, he was preparing to move it towards his neck but suddenly the pain ended. And Shinya. He felt normal?

He quickly dropped the piece of glass and sat back down, after dropping the piece of glass he sat down, and for the first time in a long time Shinya felt sympathy. He felt bad for Izuku, the kid went through a lot of grief and suffering, he still disliked the Quirkless, but still, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid. But why? He never felt sorry for any of his victims and he would never have felt anything for a Quirkless waste of space so why? Unless, no that's impossible, there is no possible way Izuku's spirt is rejecting him, influencing his actions, feeling and morals. That's not true is it? Shinya had to know for himself.

Grabbing a brick he looked down to the street below him looking for a passer-by to test his theory, that's when he saw an old lady with a dog walking past this building, in a few seconds she'll be right below him and this brick would kill her instantly, normally he wouldn't go out of his way to kill people but he had no issues doing so. As the lady got closer and closer to the 'drop zone' Shinya dropped the brick, as it was inches away from crashing into the women skull suddenly sludge shot out of his palm, catching the brick before it could hit the women who continued to walk past unaware of Shinya's actions. Shinya's sludge tendril then retracted back into his body and the brick was now in his hand. He was right.

He had no idea how this happened, but for some reason Izuku's will and spirit was influencing his actions, obviously he was still in control, but the kid was preventing him from murdering anyone, and most likely committing other crimes as well.

"ARGH!" Shinya shouted slamming his hand down of the concrete floor of the building, he had never been this anger in his entire life, not only was he trapped in some unless body but now he was being controlled by it? He had no idea how the hell this happened, but his blood was boiling right now as he continuously punched the floor, causing his hands to become blooded. After continuing to punch for another minute he realized, if he couldn't get out peacefully, he'd do it forcefully.

While destroying the brain would kill Shinya, he knew there was another way to get out this body, decapitation. While he'd never tried it before he knew it was the best chance, he had, if the head was dislodged from the rest of Izuku's body it would make it easier for him to escape Izuku's body. Grabbing another piece of broken glass that Shinya picked up with his sludge tendril he quickly motions t to slice Izuku's head off in one quick cut but just as the glass was inches from his throat it stopped.

"ARE YOU FU- "Shinya cried out before he heard a loud feminine shriek grabbing his attention.

 _Please someone help me!_

Shinya walked to the window nearest to the source of the sound and saw a woman, she was wearing a long black skirt and white blouse and was running from two men wearing the same outfit, a black hoody along with some dark blue jeans

Shinya looked as the whole ordeal happened the women eventually ran out of stamina and had to take a brief pause allowing for the two men to catch up to her and pin her to the wall, she tried to resist but she was easily overpowered by the man who was now holding her by her neck preventing her from breathing.

 _I've got to help her._ Shinya though preparing to jump down but suddenly another thought popped into his head _. What? No way in hell I'm getting involved I'd do the exact same thing, hell that was part of my plans if I managed to get out this body this is none of my business._

Shinya debated with himself internally he knew it was Izuku's influence that was telling him to go and help the women, but he was not going to submit to the embers of the boys will, Shinya was managing top pull back inside the building until he remembered something his own previous ambitions to be a hero. He at one point wanted to save people, he wanted to be a hero and now he could be, now he had a chance to help that women and start to turn his life around.

 _NO! I am not getting involved, those dreams of mine died a long time ago and I accepted it._ Shinya thought. _I will not go down that path again, do you hear me Izuku Midoriya? NOT AGAIN!_

But little did Shinya know he was already down in the alleyway where the two men were attacking the women, he had already jumped down and now had the two men glaring at him angerly.

"You better go home brat." One of the men threated as electricity began to spark from his palms as he walked towards Shinya. "I don't who the hell you think you are, but you're messing with the wrong people."

 _Oooh, I'm so scared._ Shinya thought as the man got closer and closer.

"Look", Shinya said, causing both men to pause and turn their attention to the boy in front of them. "I've had a really bad day, like I am in a very bad mood, and I want to take my anger out on something." Shinya then gestured to his bloody hands.

"So, I am giving you one chance, drop the girl and walk away." Shinya finished as the two men looked at each other then back at Shinya before bursting out laughing at what they believed to be a child threatening them.

"Ok. Well don't say I didn't warn you." Shinya said ominously as he raised his palm towards the man in front of him as slime Tendrils shot out of his palm and it slammed into the man catching him off guard and sending him flying back.

"SETO!" The second man cried out for his friend as he was sent flying to the other side of the alley, the second man then began to grit his teeth in anger furious at Shinya for his actions and interrupting their robbery, his grip on the women neck tightened causing her to gasp for air, the man then threw her down on the ground prepared to fight.

"I teach you what happens when you mess with the Shirai brothers" The second man exclaimed before his finger nails began to stretch out a red light began to form around them.

"Since you're going die anyway let me tell you something, I'm Tsujii Shirai, my Quirk is Laser claw, while my brother is called Seto Shirai and his Quirk is Thunder Palm." Tsujii explained as he began to walk towards Shinya who got into his own fighting stance.

"And your telling me this because?" Shinya asked as the Tsujii began to laugh manically.

"My brother and I have spent the last 8 months being forced to work for the Yakzua, since joining we've not had a single night off or any time to do anything fun", Tsujii explained "So I thought since you're the first person we're about to kill in a while you should have the honour of hearing our names and Quirks before you die."

Well that confirms it, these guys are fucking psychotic. Shinya thought. "Well trust me I am not dying tonight." Shinya shouted before he launched another tendril at Tsujii, but he was fast and using his hands slices away the sludge.

"You really thought I'd be this easy to take down?" Tsujii asked as he kept on cutting thought the sludge attacks and when Shinya created new tendril's he'd slice them in two like he was cutting through paper, once he cleared the distance, he began to attack Shinya slashing and swiping at him. Shinya barely had any time to do, the red lasers were moving incredibly fast most slashes ended up cutting his arms of ripping his trousers or shirt Shinya then launched out a large amount of sludge to force Tsujii back but at this point Shinya was running out of breath will Tsujii was laughing.

Tsujii then jumped up in air, being dramatic and adding in a flip, this caught Shinya's attention, thinking his opponent would try a sky drive attack but with his focus diverted he was unaware of the bolt of lightning that was heading towards him, Shinya looked towards the bolt but it was far too close to dodge and struck Shinya in the chest causing him to scream out in pain.

"Ha! Serves you right sludge boy!" A second voice mocked which Shinya guessed was Tsukiji's brother Seto and he was right as Seto began to walk towards him, his eyes now a bright blue and Shinya could see his tongue was now a dark black.

Trigger! Shinya thought as Seto did almost the same sadistic laugh as his brother,

"Like it? This is what happens when my Quirk is boosted by Trigger, one of the benefits of working with the Yakuza is you've got a lot of it." Seto explained before turning to his brother. "Speaking of which." Seto then tossed his brother a needle and Tsujii happily injected it into his body causing his laser like nails to grow, growing nearly five times in size. Shinya knew what was about to happen but Tsujii was even faster thanks to trigger and quickly slashed at Shinya cutting off both of his arms, Tsujii then use his laser nails to pierce the sides of Shinya's gut and pin him to the wall.

"Brother you know what to do." Tsujii ordered as Seto nodded and fired bolts of electricity at the pinned Shinya causing him to scream out in pain, yelling as the bolts of electricity flooded his body, while he had turned off the nerves responsible for the body's ability to feel pain, electricity was his kryptonite. It shocked and damaged the brain and if the brain was destroyed Shinya would die, so he had to stop this quickly.

The two of them most likely thought that Shinya's Quirk allowed him to create sludge and control it when attached to his body, but little did they know that his Quirk was far more powerful. As Seto continued to shock Shinya he had no idea that a small amount of sludge was crawling towards him and before Tsujii could warn his brother the sludge jumped up on his face, surrounding it entirely and began to suffocate him, causing him to stop his electrical attacked as he fell the ground trying to rip the sludge off. To make matter worse for the criminal the fact that electricity was emitting from his hands made it impossible for Tsujii to help his brother. Tsujii was no too distracted deactivating his quirk allowing for Shinya to drop to the ground.

Shinya was not letting this chance slip by and shot sludge out the remainder of his dismembered arms, sticking the sludge to a nearby dumpster, pulling it towards him and slamming it into Tsujii which also caused him to fly straight into the brick wall of the building next to him. Shinya then stood back up, he was hurt, but he was far from done, he walked past the still struggling Seto and checked the pulse of the women the two men attacked, she was alive, only knocked out thankfully. By the time Shinya finished checking on the women he could tell that Seto was now dead, Shinya then used his sludge arms to garb is human ones pulling them back in place. Shinya then recalled the sludge that suffocated Seto and split it into two as the pieces wrapped around Shinya's arms keeping them connected to the rest of his body.

 _So, I can kill, but only criminals, it's something, I guess._ Shinya thought as he walked over to the now currently trying to stand Tsujii. Shinya then kicked the dumpster aside and grabbed Tsujii by the collar of his shirt.

"Since you confided in me, allow me to do the same." Shinya said smirking to the barely conscious Tsujii. "I'm not some fourteen year old boy, I am a man, a man who is a more well-known and dangerous criminal than you'd ever be able to become, but I killed this kid and took his body, and now I'm stuck not being able to do anything I want to, a can't kill innocents or anything. But what I can do is clean up the streets and kill scum like you, so go back to your Yakuza friends and tell them something."

" _Deku is coming for them."_

 **A/N: And there we go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked hard on it, I hope you all understood how Shinya's possession works, speaking of which the Reason I called him Shinya is because that's the first name of his Japanese VA since the character has no official name. So, in this story he will be known as Shinya Inman, the first name of his Japanese VA and his surname comes from the sir name of his English VA. Well that's all I wanted to say so see you guys later.**


End file.
